comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Constantine bio Anne Marie Flynn
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE NBC CONSTANTINE TV BIO: The Saint of Last Resorts pt 1 Sister Anne-Marie was once a young amateur magician who had befriended several like-minded individuals, including John Constantine. Although she did not know John very long, the soft-spoken Anne-Marie had developed a crush on the wild magus. In the late 1970s, Anne-Marie became a part of the ill-fated "Newcastle Crew" whose unsuccessful attempt to exorcise the demon Nergal from possessing young Astra Logue resulted in great emotional torment for the group. Anne-Marie was so traumatized by the experience that she become a nun in Mexico. A baby goes missing right after it was born, with his mother ripped up. Anne Marie contacted Constantine by biolocation and told him what was going on and she need help. Constantine and Chas travel down to Mexico to find out what could cause Anne-Marie to reach out to Constantine. Upon getting there they preform a incantation but something goes wrong leading them to discover that Diego is still alive. They arrive at Hugo's house, and Anne-Marie continues to give Constantine the silent treatment. Besides Newcastle, she's upset that before the seance, he had slept around just hours after their first time together. He apologizes, but she says his ego is out of control. He find a bear in the tree above where she's digging for the placenta, and it appears to be made of skin. It bleeds when he cuts it and the tree from which they picked it starts raining down blood. He says he knows who took the baby: One of Eve's sisters. While talking to Hugo about what took his child Hugo gets another call about another kidnapping. Anne-Marie is trying to make Yolanda feel better but when it is revealed that the baby girl is from the same family line Constantine figures out it is a spirit that is after Hugo's bloodline. Constantine wants to summon the "hell goddess" responsible for he kidnappings to get a look and see which of Eve's sisters it is. Anne-Marie objects, and Constantine yells at her. Chas goes to console her while Constantine begins his incantation at the nunnery's fountain. Chas tells Anne-Marie that it's because of Constantine's relationship with her that he now shuns most relationships -- that he can't do what he has to do if people are close to him. After they discovered that the Lopez line is connected to the the ancient la Brujería and they are tryng to claim the newborns. Anne-Marie and John discuss their "sins," Anne-Marie's being that she introduced Constantine to magic in the first place and he's her failure. He gives her the icon of Pazuzu, Lamashtu's former soulmate, to keep her safe and kisses her good-bye. She kisses him back, passionately, and then pushes him away. She summons Lamashtu and the deception works, but Hugo tears after the demon with his gun, blowing their cover. They convince him to stay up top, with Anne-Marie taking the gun, as Constantine, Anne-Marie and Chas follow Lamashtu into a sewer below the nunnery. The trio split up in the sewer but Constantine and Anne-Marie reconvene when they hear Lamashtu screeching, have discovered their deception. They find the babies and free them but Lamashtu catches them. Constantine refuses to surrender the baby to her, instead demanding to know her plan or he'll kill it. Lamashtu says la Brujería plan to tear down the boundaries between Hell and Earth and force mankind into hiding. She says he doesn't have the power to stop her, so Constantine summons Puzuzu, and Lamashtu burns up. In the sewer, Constantine and Anne-Marie hear another baby but it's actually an invunche given life in the form of the blood-filled chicken. Constantine has no plan to combat or escape the creature, so Anne-Marie shoots him, saying that no cost is too high to save the innocent babies, and leaves him there to attract the creature while she escapes. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:NBC Constantine Category:Newcastle Crew Category:Anne Marie